1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article washing apparatus adapted to allow waste deposited to an article to be washed off by washing water injected toward the inside of a shower sink, and the waste dropped into the inside of the shower sink to be washed out with the washing water.
2. Description of the Related Art
A shower sink for washing off garbage deposited to tableware is used by a person having finished a meal in a dining room where a large number of persons take their meals. A conventional shower sink is formed into a quadrilateral-tub-shape in section and adapted to allow garbage deposited to tableware to be washed off by washing water injected from a nozzle mounted at an upper portion of a front sidewall of the shower sink, so that the garbage is washed out along with the washing water flowing on a bottom wall of the shower sink.
An article washing apparatus is known from Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 56-46039 and No. 5-79283, which is designed so that the flow speed of water is raised by using a so-called egg-shaped pipe having an egg-shaped section as a sewer pipe to prevent the accumulation of a foreign matter.
In the conventional apparatus, because a shower sink is quadrilateral in section, the flow speed of washing water flowing on a bottom wall is disadvantageously difficult to rise, and unless a large amount of washing water is fed, garbage is accumulated on the bottom wall of the shower sink. If the garbage is accumulated on the bottom wall of the shower sink as described above, a discomfort is given to a user. In order to prevent the accumulation of the garbage, it is disadvantageously necessary to feed a large amount of washing water, resulting in a poor economy.